


Just A Call Away

by Yullenpyon



Series: Kinktober 2020 Stydia Edition [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dating Stydia, Dirty Talk, F/M, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Kinktober, Lydia misses Stiles, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Stiles misses Lydia, Stydia, Vibrators, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yullenpyon/pseuds/Yullenpyon
Summary: Stiles had been away on a case for almost a month and Lydia decides to give him a taste of what he’s currently missing.
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kinktober 2020 Stydia Edition [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948657
Kudos: 11





	Just A Call Away

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:
> 
> Mentions of blood, injuries and dirty talking. 
> 
> This is day 28 of my series for Kinktober 2020. Today's Kink is Masturbation. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Lydia moans softly as she drags her fingers along the surface of her wet folds, imagining they were Stiles’ fingers touching her instead of her own. Her boyfriend had been away on a case for almost a month and she was going out of her mind, her body pent up and tightly wound in such a way that only the brilliant human had any chance to unwind. The banshee had tried numerous ways to distress and unwind, from multiple shopping and spa trips with Jackson to yoga for relaxation and meditation classes, with little to no success and after a phone call with Malia, who had casually suggested just getting herself off, here she was. Sitting in a hot bath, the warm water scented and fizzing from one of those jewellery bath bombs Stiles had bought for her as a part of her Christmas gift, Lydia presses her fingers inside herself as she masturbates, desperately trying to mimic the way her boyfriend moves his sinfully long fingers against her walls that always has her curling her toes in immense pleasure. The banshee huffs, disappointed when her fingers just can’t seem to find the right angle, her arousal slowly fading as she pulls her fingers out of her cunt, slumping into the hot water. ‘God I miss his stupid fingers so much it’s not even funny.’ Lydia pouts as she wishes they still had those magic toys Stiles had got them back in the first year of his internship, the toys mysteriously disappearing after the incident with that siren bitch. Slumping deeper into the fizzing water, vaguely aware of the jewellery pod bobbing to the surface of the water before the sharp ring of her phone breaks her out of thoughts. Pulling herself up out of the warm water, Lydia quickly dries her hands and reaches for her phone, a huge grin breaking out across her face when she sees Stiles’ name flash on the screen.

"Hey Sti, how’s your case going?”

“Fine I guess, we managed to find a little over half the pack that Monroe and her army of psycho hunters had captured. We’re still looking for the rest of them and the hunters, but it’s been going slowly. Anna and I are heading out to look into a lead and I just wanted to hear your voice, I miss you Lyds.”

“I miss you too Stiles, the apartment is just too quiet without you.”

“Hopefully I’ll be home soon, then I’ll bully the director into giving me some days off and then we can do anything you wanna do, how’s that sound baby?”

“Mmmmh I like the sound of that.”

Lydia relaxes back into the tube, listening to her boyfriend talk as she slowly starts stroking herself again, her arousal building low in her gut just from hearing his voice. A wicked thought forms in her mind as she gets closer and closer to her orgasm, her fingers picking up the pace, focusing her efforts on her clit, biting her lip to prevent herself from moaning in Stiles’ ear through the phone. 

“Hey babe I gotta go now, we just got to our location.”

“No problem Sti, call me later when you’re back in your hotel room for the night ok?”

“Will do Lyds, love you.”

“Love you too baby.”

Lydia says, dropping her phone on the towel beside the tube as she arches her back and comes, Stiles’ voice still ringing in her ear. Her body shivers as she comes down from her orgasm, finally looser than she’s been in almost a month since her boyfriend left for work, a sly grin on her face as she works out what she has planned for her call with Stiles later tonight. 

Stiles groans a few hours later as he pushes open his hotel room door, his side throbbing in pain from the wound caused by a bullet that had hit him earlier when he and Anna had investigated their lead, finding not only the rest of the missing pack but also a small group of Monroe’s hunters who hadn’t hesitated in open firing on the FBI agents. The two agents had dived to the floor in order to avoid the hail of gunfire directed towards them, scrambling for cover before one of the bullets had hit Stiles in the side just after Anna had managed to call for back up. The hit hadn’t been too bad but it had been laced with Kanima venom that had dropped Stiles almost instantly leaving Anna to defend the two of them and try and protect the injured wolves. The FBI agent had never been more grateful to have the powerful Afro-Italian magician as his partner, watching in awe as she fired spell after spell at the hunters while still maintaining her protective barrier around the two of them. Stiles had just started to be able to move his fingers again when their backup had arrived, the other agents easily overpowering and subduing the hunters. Touching his pulsing side Stiles heads into the shower to wash off the dried blood and dirt covering his body, wanting nothing than to talk to his beautiful girlfriend and sleep. The agent groans as he steps into the stream of hot water, the heat soothing his aching body while he scrubs the blood and grime off of him before he drags his hand down to his cock, wrapping his fingers around the semi-hard flesh and slowly strokes himself. Stiles moans as he imagines his wet hand was his beautiful girlfriend’s hot mouth wrapped around his cock, picturing the way her lips stretch obscenely around his thick length and the way her tight throat bulges when he slides all the way in. 

“Fuuuuuck miss your lips lyds…”

Stiles groans out, his mind visualising the way the gorgeous banshee moves her lips on his cock when she sucks him off as he tightens his grip and picks up his speed. His hand sliding rapidly along his hot, hard flesh as he chases his pleasure. He can feel his balls tightening up as he quickly strips his cock, building up to his release, twisting his wrist and dragging his pinky under the sensitive underside of dick just like the way Lydia does with her tongue. Stiles’ spine locks up as he comes hard, his cum splattering the shower wall, panting hard when he irritates his bullet wound. Wrapping a towel around his hips Stiles treats his wound, bandaging it before he snags his phone off the dresser and lays down across the bed as he calls his girlfriend. His call shifts into a video call as Lydia’s stunning face fills his screen, grinning when she pulls back from the camera to reveal her nude form.

“This is a surprise.”

“You like it?”

“Fuck yeah babe but what brought this on?”

“Mmmmh I missed you baby and I thought this could be fun.”

Winking Lydia leans back against the headboard of their bed, spreading her legs as she runs her hands along her body, smirking at her boyfriend. Stiles bites his lip as he brings his phone closer to his face, his cock twitching in interest while he stares at his girlfriend stunning body.

“Don’t look away for one moment Sti, this is all for you baby.”

Lydia says, smiling devilishly as she pinches her nipples and moans exaggeratedly, pleased when she hears her boyfriend’s strangled groan. Spreading her hands the banshee cups her breasts, pushing them up and together to be on display as she squeezes and kneads them, panting Stiles’ name loudly for the camera to pick up. Stiles’ cock is hard as a rock beneath his towel while he watches his girlfriend massage her tits before she dips one hand down her body and presses her fingers against her folds. Sliding her other hand up her chest and neck Lydia presses her fingers against her lips before sucking them into her mouth as her other fingers slip into her wet hole.

“God baby wish these were your fingers. They’re so long, hit me in all the right places Sti.”

Stiles slides his hand beneath his towel to squeeze his hardening cock, the organ chubbing up quickly despite his recent orgasm as he watches his girlfriend pleasure herself through the screen, her loud moans turning him on. ‘Fuck I wish it was my fat cock she had her lips wrapped around.’ The agent thinks, watching the banshee suck on her fingers, locking her eyes with his before slowly dragging them out, opening her mouth wide out as she moans. Lydia spreads her legs wider, encouraged by her boyfriend’s groans, and rubs at her clit, running her wet fingers down her body before using her other hand to spread her lips to give him a better view of her empty, dripping cunt. 

“God baby so empty, want you fat cock stuffing me full of your cum.”

“Jesus fuck Lyds…You’re killing me here.”

Sliding her hand underneath her pillow Lydia pulls out a bright pink vibrator, grinning when she hears his guttural growl when he realizes what she’s about to do. Licking the top of the vibrator the banshee wraps her lips around the soft top, gently sucking it as she flutters her eyelids at her horny boyfriend before she pulls the toy from her mouth, spreads the lips of her soaked cunt and presses the toy against her clit. Lydia arches her back, crying out in pleasure as she turns on the toy, placing it on the lowest setting, rocking her hips to press her clit harder against the soft vibrations. Stiles speeds up his strokes while he watches the girl he loves shake with pleasure as she increases the strength of the vibrations, her hips trembling from the effort it takes to keep her legs spread open and her leaking pussy on display. The agent licks his lips as he instructs the banshee to increase the strength of the toy.

“Yeah that’s right baby, you like that don’t you? You like the pulsing pressed against your needy little clit, I know you can come just from your sensitive nub. Come on baby show me how you squirt around your toy when you come, like a good girl.”

“STILES! AHHH AHHH feels s’good. Wish you were here making me squirt.”

“Come Lyds show me how desperate your cute little cunt is, press that toy right up against your pussy and ride those vibrations baby. God I wanna see you pretty pink pussy spasm as you come. Slide closer to the camera baby, wanna see everything when you fall apart.”

Moaning at his words Lydia pushes her body down the bed, hooking her feet onto the table where the laptop is set up as she angles her body so Stiles has a good view of her dripping wet pussy, her cheeks burning at how exposed she currently is. Turning the toy to the highest setting Lydia cries out as she presses the vibrator closer to her aching core, her pussy fluttering uncontrollably, desperate for something to fill it while Stiles groans out dirty praise about what a good little slut she is. The banshee’s cheeks burn even brighter at her boyfriend’s filthy words, her arousal kicking into overdrive as her usually sweet partner slips into a more dominate role, something deep inside her losing it whenever he takes control during sex. ‘Fuck he’s so hot like this.’ Lydia thinks, trembling as Stiles continues spitting pure filth from his lips. 

“That’s right baby, press that vibrator harder into your slutty little clit and chase your pleasure Lyds. God I wanna put my mouth on your desperate, tight hole so badly and fuck it open with my cock until you’re crying from how good I feel stretching your hungry little hole. Come for me baby, I wanna see you lose it.”

Hearing the order Lydia feels her body shake with need before it follows his command and comes hard, her fluids hitting the camera lens as she squirts around the vibrator, pulling it away from her twitching cunt while her chest heaves. The banshee hears Stiles’ choked moan, looking up at the computer in time to watch his face twist in pleasure as he comes hard on the other side of the screen.

“Fuck Lyds, as soon as I get back I’m gonna strap you down to the bed and fuck you until neither of us can walk.”

“Promise?”

“Fuck you’re going to be the end of me babe.”

“What a glorious way to go.”

“Mmmmh.”

Stiles hums sleepily, body exhausted from his back to back orgasms, as he lazily wipes himself clean with his towel, tossing it towards the bathroom before he slips on his sleep pants and crawls into bed, smiling at his girlfriend. Grabbing his charger Stiles plugs in his phone and sets it up on the nightstand so he can quietly chat with Lydia until he drifts off with a soft smile on his face, lulled by the banshee’s soothing, melodic voice. Lydia smiles lovingly as her boyfriend drifts off, blowing his a kiss through the screen before she slips into bed and falls asleep to his quiet, steady breathing.


End file.
